Computing and networking technology have transformed our world. As the amount of information communicated over networks has increased, high-speed transmission has become ever more critical. Many high-speed transmission networks rely on optical communication devices for facilitating transmission over long distances through optical fiber links. Optical networks are thus found in a wide variety of high-speed applications ranging from data center Local Area Networks (LAN) to metro and long haul optical fiber links for Internet, voice and video communications.
Although data is transported in optical networks optically over optical fibers, the data is still processed mainly in the electrical domain at host cards by Application-Specific Integrated Circuits or Physical layer chips (ASIC/PHY chips). As such, the data may be transmitted through electrical traces with losses that increase dramatically with increasing bit rate and traces' lengths. One solution to this problem is to use an electro-optical (EO) conversion chip, also referred to as an EO chip, on the host card, between the ASIC/PHY chip and optical ports facing the optical links, but this solution typically limits the communication to specific link lengths and wavelengths.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.